


They Don't Need Winter Hats in Dallas

by Proxima_Centauri



Series: Dirty Little Secret-verse (fka Tazer's Crochetverse) [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crafts, Crochet, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, coping with the sharp dallas trade, shipping can happen if you squint hard enough, the one in which tazer crochets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxima_Centauri/pseuds/Proxima_Centauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he does when he learns about Sharpy's trade is go to what he affectionately calls HIS store in Winnipeg and buy yarn in victory green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Need Winter Hats in Dallas

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this page by googling yourself or someone you know, I'd like for you to press the back button now. However, I can't really stop you from doing anything, so eat your heart out. 
> 
> This is a(n unbeta'd) sequence of events occurring in a verse I'm still figuring out. Basically Tazer takes up crafting during his concussion recovery and it sticks. He then sometimes uses it to cope with his feelings and stuff. Shipping only exists if you squint reeeeeeally hard and already ship it. Rated Teen for brief swearing.

The first thing he does when he learns about Sharpy's trade (on the NHL app on his phone, no less, because the front office has no tact whatsoever) is go to what he affectionately calls _his_ store in Winnipeg and buy yarn in victory green.

Within a day he's churned out a fairly decent, if he does say so himself, green and white hat with a pompom on the top. He overnights to Sharpy's house in Chicago, hoping he hasn't flown out to look at new houses yet.

Two days later, the package arrives back at his doorstep. The hat is still inside, with a note scribbled on a piece of folded over notebook paper: _They don't need winter hats in Dallas, asshole._

Jon sighs and takes the hat from the box, putting it carefully to the side of his yarn stash. He'll give it back to him when he's ready. He should have known better, anyways.

* * *

 

When Johnny also signs with Dallas, Jon frowns. Should he regift the hat he made for Sharpy, or should he make him something entirely new? He pulls up a new text message.

_Made a hat for Sharpy. He sent it back. Sounded pissed. Should I give it to Oduya?_

He putters around his house for a bit, makes lunch and comes back for his phone to browse the internet. A message icon pops up on his screen.

_You dumbass,_ Patrick's typed back.  _You sent him a going away present while he was still in shock about being traded??_

_I figured it out later_ , Jon frowns down at the screen. 

_You're dumb,_ Patrick reminds him.  _Make Johnny a doily or something and start making green shit for Sharpy's kids._

Well, it doesn't sound like a terrible plan. _I'm not making another doily._ The first one had possibly made his concussion worse. Too many tiny stitches for his huge hands, and it just plain hurt his head even when he wasn't under observation.

_Whatever. Just don't make winter clothes. It's summer._

Jon smiles a little as he gets a hook out and begins to crochet.

 

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Patrick sends him the link to a tweet.

_@10PSharp: Great to have support from Chicago during the move to Dallas._

There's a picture of Maddie and Sadie, both under a handmade green and white blanket and grinning ear to ear in what must be their new house. There's other stuff Jon's made for them in the background, including a couple of stuffed animals they got last Christmas.

The team (or what's left of it, anyways) rib him mercilessly during the preseason for deviating from Hawks colors, but it's totally worth it to not have Sharp pissed at him. Besides, they always poke fun at the large bag of yarn he drags around with him during road trips anyways, he's just working on something new.

* * *

Their schedule doesn't make it easy, but he manages to get the hat to Sharpy the first time they visit the American Airlines Center in December. He just rolls his eyes and ruffles Jon's hair, almost like old times but not quite close enough.

“You craft robot,” Sharp chides him gently. “Bet the first thing you did when you found out was go find yarn in exactly the right color.”

Jon frowns and ducks away. “Fuckin' did not,” he retorts, color rising to his cheeks.

By this time the Stars have started to wander out of their locker room and toward the lot where their cars are parked. Seguin snatches the hat from Sharp's hands. “Ya know, this is a pretty awesome hat,” he comments as he puts his hands inside and pulls a little, testing the give of the yarn. “Where'd you find something like this, Shooter?” He looks at Toews, who glares him down.

Sharp rolls his eyes and grabs it back. “Shoo, Segs. I'm fraternizing with the enemy.” Seguin shrugs and mutters something about meeting up with Kaner anyways before making his way down the hall.

Of course, Kane somehow manages to needle Jon into making hats for Tyler, which turns into Jamie Benn too, and before he knows it he's got Sharpy sending him measurements of each of his new teammates' heads for hats. Thankfully, only Tyler and Jamie figure out it's not Abby making all of these things with her apparently magical amounts of free time.

_@tseguin92: Best kept secret in the league. Dallas needed winter hats. #handmade #winterhats #presentsarethebest_

There's a selfie of Tyler and Jamie, heads close together and both wearing the hats. They refuse to comment about where they can be bought.

* * *

Somewhere around the time when he's making a new bed for Tyler's dogs he wonders how his life got so out of control. He's put in a bulk order for green yarn, for God's sake.

“This is all your fault,” he informs Patrick after he's picked up the phone.

“Well, yeah,” Pat agrees. “But you were kinda flooding us with handcrafted goods. Need to share the love, Tazer. What better place to start than Hawks South?”

Toews shrugs. He had been running out of people to gift his creations to, and there's only so many shelters in Chicago that will accept large amounts of handmade blankets before they run out of space. “You're buying the yarn next time this happens,” he informs him. He knows he's made a mistake in his phrasing when he can practically hear the grin over the phone.

“You're saying there's gonna be a next time,” Kaner crows triumphantly. Jon swears and hangs up, cueing up another episode of The Walking Dead and pulling some yarn from the skein so he can keep working. Apparently he's got a lot to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can occasionally find me on tumblr at [las-vegas-aces](http://las-vegas-aces.tumblr.com). Please let me know if I should add anything to the tags!


End file.
